


room with a view

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They take turns on who gets to watch.
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	room with a view

**Author's Note:**

> it's 6 am i have insomnia this isn't proofread wheeeeeeeeee

“Slow down,” commanded Starscream.

“Ugh,” whined Skywarp, but did as requested, slowing his movements. Thundercracker whined too, much less coherently. “When are you going to let me overload, huh, Screamer?”

“In a bit,” said Starscream gleefully. From his vantage point he had a _marvelous_ view of Skywarp’s spike plunging into Thundercracker’s slick soft valve, and now that Skywarp had slowed down Starscream got to watch it all unfold in luscious glistening detail. He was taking full advantage of the sight, of course, fingering himself with one hand while stroking himself off with the other, and having the time of his life. “Thundercracker.”

“Mmh?” said Thundercracker tremblingly.

“Spread your legs more,” said Starscream. “I want your knees next to your head.”

Thundercracker did as he was told—well, Starscream surmised he did, at least; most of his view was taken up by his two trinemates’ posteriors. Not that he was complaining about that. Skywarp moaned as the upward tilt of Thundercracker’s hips let him slip in a little deeper. “Fuck,” he said, and his hips started to speed up again. “Fuck.”

“Did I say speed up?” said Starscream coldly, and relishing the coldness, how it made him feel in charge for once; another dribble of lubricant dripped from the tip of his spike. Skywarp cursed under his breath.

“You’re so _mean_ ,” he grumbled, slowing the pace again. 

Thundercracker whimpered at the denial. He wanted to overload really bad, Starscream knew, but Starscream wasn’t going to let him; or rather, he wasn’t going to let Skywarp let him. A whole chain of command, with himself at the top and in control. How the world should be.

“I know,” said Starscream smugly, fucking himself harder. “I know.”

***

“Yeah,” panted Skywarp, jacking himself off hard and fast, “yeah, like that.”

“You’ll start a friction fire at that rate,” grumbled Starscream, but was cut off by Thundercracker slipping his tongue back into his mouth; he made a really pretty moan as they went back to making out. Everything about them was pretty. Skywarp had gotten them to dump a bucket of clear lubricant over themselves, outlining their bodies in slick shiny wetness, and god, they both looked _so_ fuckable right now.

“Can’t wait to get my hands on you two,” he panted, watching their dripping spikes bump and rub up against each other as they kept making out. Fuck yeah, that was hot. The dim biolights of their soft plush valves tucked away in the recesses of their pelvic armor. “You guys look so fucking good right now, fuck.”

“This is demeaning,” said Starscream around Thundercracker’s mouth, and Skywarp took his hand off his spike to point accusingly at him.

“You’re obsessed with looking good, I don’t see what the problem is—”

“This is different—”

“I like it,” offered Thundercracker, because of course he did. Skywarp huffed and rolled his eyes.

“ _Thank_ you.” He considered the picture, stroking himself lazily as he did so. “Hey, Thundercracker, get behind Screamer and fuck him, maybe that’ll shut him up. Make sure I can see it going in.”

Thundercracker obeyed, shuffling behind Starscream and wrapping an arm around his chest, Starscream’s wings obligingly lifting up out of the way. His knees sank a little wider apart as Thundercracker pushed up into him—fuck yeah, now that was a sight to see—and his body went limp, Thundercracker’s arms around him the only thing holding his torso upright.

“Yeah,” panted Skywarp, and went back to jacking off with all the pistons in his arm going at top speed as Thundercracker started to run his hands over Starscream’s torso, moaning softly into the cabling of his neck in time with his thrusts as Starscream’s mouth stretched soundlessly open. Their wings dripped with the decorative lubricant they’d slathered on.

Fuck. Custom-made pornography right there.

***

Thundercracker was being good, he was being _so_ good, but it was getting to be almost too much to bear.

“How…” he tried, and then shook apart a little in a soundless gasp as the charge generator sent a pulse of delicious crackling sensation through the walls of his valve out into the rest of him, leaving him shaking. And desperate. So incredibly desperate. “How much longer?”

It came out as a plaintive whimper.

“You shouldn’t be asking that,” said Skywarp rudely, and planted his stance a little deeper in the ground so he could pound into Starscream more effectively.

Right, of course. He wasn’t supposed to be asking questions like that. He was supposed to be patient and good. He could be patient. Thundercracker stifled a sob, twitching futilely against the restraints binding him from head to foot. He’d leaked so much lubricant from both his spike and valve that he was essentially lying in a puddle.

“Fuck,” panted Starscream, glassy-eyed, where Skywarp was still driving into him. Using him relentlessly, without mercy, god Thundercracker could _die_ from how much he wanted that to be him right now. He needed to be filled and fucked so bad, it trembled all through him. Right now the only thing was filling him was the charge generator, which was _not_ enough; it was only adding to the torture, pushing him _just_ to the edge every time and then letting the tide flow away, leaving him racked and begging.

“Fuck,” Starscream was panting again. “Yeah, like that, oh yeah, deeper, like that—”

“Shut up,” grouched Skywarp, and Starscream immediately arched up against him and said, “Make me,” so Skywarp covered his mouth and pushed his head into the ground in the same motion. Starscream moaned loud and muffled into his hand, wings going slack as he relaxed into the rough treatment.

Skywarp wouldn’t have to make Thundercracker shut up. Thundercracker would shut up all on his own, Thundercracker would be so good, Thundercracker would do whatever was asked of him. He was doing it now, he was being good and obedient, but what was being asked of him right now was to be patient and wait his turn and it was so _hard._

“I love it when he whimpers like that,” said Skywarp to Starscream, “don’t you?”

“Oh, yeah,” breathed Starscream, flashing Thundercracker a smug grin that said _I’m getting railed and you aren’t._ “If he keeps it up I’m gonna overload _so_ hard.”

Hearing that sent another wave of desperate lust throughout Thundercracker’s body, making him bite off another little wail of not-being-fucked. No, wait, that was the charge generator at it again.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> thundercracker is like firmly established in my mind as a mega sub lol. meanwhile skywarp is a wannabe dom with major frat boy energies
> 
> if you liked it leave a comment telling me what you liked most thank you! have a nice day


End file.
